


Three times Is Enemy Action

by Ian_is_so_very_lost



Series: Hunay week 2017 (lol) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Third Person, also i call it the rape of balmera because that's what it was, ka-li was originally a girl but my brain was like what if they had gender suffixes, li is a male suffix, na is a female suffix, non consent is not cool when your removing vital organs of a planet and doing mass genocide, se is agender suffix, shay pov, tw rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_is_so_very_lost/pseuds/Ian_is_so_very_lost
Summary: A wrong turn in outer-space sends everyone's favorite couple on to a revolution.AKA: Shay helps avenge her planet while loving her love muffin





	1. Accidents happen

Shay loved everything about Hunk. How his eyes lit up about food, how he would talk in his sleep in a combination of three different languages (he said once that it was Samoan, English, and Spanish; whatever those meant) at keep her up for an extra hour before she could sleep, his stomach which was plump and healthy in comparison to hers that was starved and showed her abdominals, his bandanna that he insisted on washing every day at ungodly hours in the morning, his smile makes her believe in beauty and good in this universe, and most of all she loved his sense of justice which he always told her that he found when he met her. She knew that it just hide behind his overly cautious nature. But she let him keep his adorable modest persona.

She loved his romantic nature and his lion, who seemed fond of her as well.

Both of the following had him propose a date to a planet densely covered in flowers for a date, using Yellow (Hunk called the yellow lion Samasama, which Hunk had told her that it meant it means Yellow in Samoan, but she just called her Yellow) as transport.

She boarded Yellow and sat on the floor next to Hunk. He smiled and got out of the chair, starting to fiddle with his fingers “Sorry Yellow doesn’t come with two seats. It would be safer for both of us if -” He looked away blushing.

Shay loved how the blush complimented the color of his soft skin. She would comment on that and make him blush even harder but she wanted to hear what idea made him blush so. “Yes?”

His multi colored eyes meet her yellow ones. “Ummm… I’ll- i’ll i’ll sit on your lap and steer. I-i-it’ll be safer” His face was as red as his comrade’s lion. He waved at the chair.

“You’re sure it can fit us in the chair?” Shay circled the chair. It certainly didn’t look big enough.

“Oh, I can fix that!” Her clever human scrambled and poked at the dash board.

In a few seconds the chair was perfect for her. She sat down, legs crossed and hands in lap. He approached her. He smirked and quirked his eyebrow at her. One of his gloved hands waved at her lap as the other rested on his hip. Shay had a vague feeling she was being sassed “You realize I need to sit in your lap?”

It was Shay’s feel embarrassed. “Yes, I knew that.” She unfolded herself and Hunk plopped himself on her lap. His back was to Shay. She wrapped her long arms around him and his tight fitting armor. She felt warmth seep out of his armor. She sighed and wrapped herself around him.

They took off and Shay’s mouth drooped, just like it did every time she saw the star in all their glory. They speed past dozens of planets and they are having a great time but all good things must end. They got sent off course because of a meteor and land on a lush planet.

Yellow is fine, so while her darling human is communicating the location to the rest of Voltron she goes to explore their surroundings.

She is soon greeted with a disgustingly familiar purple piece of metal sticking out of the ground. She sees more as she scans her surroundings. She growled.

 

Galra.

 

She crouches and follows the trail to a farm of sorts. It looks vaguely of what Hunk described.

There are rows of plants with brightly colored fruit and workers. The only thing that wasn’t as hunk described it was the Galra guards patrolling the workers.

The workers were a group of orange aliens who look vaguely like Balmerans. They have longer claws and their trios of horns seem to have been clipped.

She sees one walk away from the farm with a bag of plants. Shay follows until they are both out of earshot of the soldiers before making her presence known.

“Hello I mean-” Shay emerged from the plant mass to claws against her throat. She sighed and then gently removed them and continued “You no harm. My significant other and myself have crashed on this planet. I know what you’re going through.”

“You have no idea what it is like!” said the alien, trying to wrench its claws from her hands.

“I too was a slave of the Galra. Tell me your name and I will bring back help for your people.” Shay said calmly, and the words seemed to sink through as she maneuvered the claws to one hand so she could show the alien scars Hunk hadn’t even seen yet.

“My name is Ka-li of Pavono-li.” Shay let them go and they didn’t run away. “Do you promise to come back?”

“I’ll come back with Voltron.”

Ka-li snorted. “Voltron’s a myth.”

Shay smiled as she started to walk away “I thought so too.” She crouched and ran back to Hunk.

“Hey Shay! Where did you go babe?” Hunk kissed her hand. She would blush if she were capable.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “Hunk, you need to contact Shiro! The Galra is here and is doing what they did to my home!”

She didn’t realize she was crying until Hunk wiped the tears from her eyes. He hugged her and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

“We’ll save them. It’s our job after all.”


	2. Paladins Are Built On Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was actually for the sixth day but wv  
> also I stole the title from that one line in Rouge one but I needed a title

Shay looked up to see the four other lions land next to their large yellow sister. She sighed in relief; they must have used a wormhole. It still took them too long.

An entire day had passed but at least she had arranged a meeting with Ka-li and a good sized group of  Pavonoans under the cover of night fall.

Lance was the first one out, of course. “Hey, there’s my favorite my favorite couple!” He ran out and embraced them in a hug. It was not where near as good as Hunk’s hugs but close enough. He pulled away “So what’s the sitch?”

“The sitch…?” Shay blinked and looked at Hunk for an explanation.

He is unhelpful. She’ll ask him when the situation is less dire. “The sitch is that the Galra is repeating the rape of the Balmera. We need to shut it down.”

“Well what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Keith growled over Lance’s shoulder. He would benefit from being around Rax, who had made her slightly more cautious and less impulsive.

“Hold your jets Keith. We can’t go there guns a blazing. The people don’t know about us.” Hunk put a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“So what exactly do we do?” She turned her head around and saw Pidge looking up to Shiro, who looked at Shay.

“Well, Shay, what do we do?”

“Well I have set up a meeting later with some of the natives in three human hours. We will talk about how to overcome the Galra.” Shay said.

“Let the waiting begin then.” Lance said and flopped on the grass.

They all waited for the Pavonoans in varying styles.

Shiro sat and looked at the purple sky. Keith and Lance chased each-other in circles, taunting the other. Pidge talked to Hunk about new tech that they had found on other planets and how to start implementing them while Hunk sat on Shay’s lap, mimicking his choice of sitting on the flight to  Pavono. Shay cuddled into his body. He was warm and safe. She felt like she was a planet constantly in his orbit for he was her honest and kind sun.

Soon nightfall came and so did the Pavonoans. Ka-li lead the group. Shay nudged Hunk off her lap. She stood to greet them. “Good Evening Ka-li, how are your friends.”

Ka-li grunted in response “We are well as we can be Shay-na, how are yours?” He laid a child down beside him.

“Oh I have more than one this time. Ka-li come forth, you must meet the paladins.”  Shay turned to see Shiro and Pidge waving while Keith and Lance bickered.

“The paladins? Of Voltron? You must be joking.” Ka-li waved a handful of claws at them.

“No I am not. They are family-in-arms with Hunk-li.” Shay sat beside her love again and patted the ground. “Come, sit with us. We have much to discuss.”

When the Pavonoans were settled and had some of the food that Hunk had prepared, they began the conference.

“Are the five behind you really the paladins of Voltron?” A small Pavonoan girl who went by the name Taava-na asked. “Where are their Lions?”

“Yes these are the Paladins of Voltron. The one with the colors of White and Black is Shiro-li. The other one with mainly Blue and White is Lance-li and the one who he is quarreling with is Keith-li. Sitting beside us are Hunk-li and the green one who is Pidge-se.” Shay pointed each of them out one by one. “ As for your second question they are hidden by the trees for we do not want the Galra to find us.”

Lance broke away from his argument with Keith to say “Right, speaking of the Galra how are we gonna make them leave?”

“The Galra soldiers are weakest at dawn so when I throw the signal we attack” 

Shay started to tune out of the conversation in favor of focusing on Hunk who seemed very tired from the stress of the day. She wrapped her arms around him and sent her affection to his through his birth crystal. He smiled and leaned against her. She felt a fire of love and thankfulness spread through their bond into her body. She was content with sitting by the fire as he made her feel like it was safe to sleep in with her arms keeping him safe.

She must have drifted off to sleep for when she woke up dawn was beginning to break. Hunk was asleep and Shay hated herself for what she was about to do. “Dearest heart, it is time to get up.”

His chubby face scrunched up. “Five more minutes...” He grumbled as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She hated this… he was so cute when he was asleep…. why did she have to be the one to do this?

“Hunk, we need to get up. There is a rebellion we have to lead with Voltron.” She tried to pull away from his tempting warm body. He started kissing her neck, between her plating. Her weak spot. 

Normally that would work on her but today was more stressful than usual. “Dearest heart, I would love to be swayed back to bed but we have a job to do.” He was persistent and she allowed a few face kisses before removing herself from his side entirely.

She stretched and sent some energy Hunk’s way, who jolted up like he had too much earth ‘coffee’ and huffed at her. He groaned as he got up “Shay it’s barely dawn… are you sure it’s time to get ready?”

“Yes my love go get the others ready, I’ll send you my signal when the time is right.” Shay started her walk. But Hunk grabbed her arm. She looked back.

“Do you think we can do it? This sounds too easy.” Hunk said as he squeezed her hand.

“Have hope, my crystal.” She brought his hand up to her moth and kissed his knuckles. “We will win, like we did back home.”

He tried to fight off his blush before giving up. “I’m sorry Shay, It’s just hard to have hope against odds like this.” 

She dropped his hand and smiled “Funny, I thought Paladins were built on hope.” She continued to walk to  to the main village where she hid behind a large yellow bush.

The sad looking Pavonoans started their walk to the garden and Shay waited patiently for the signal.

She didn’t even have to wait a full five minutes before Ka-li stabbed the head Galran officer and Shay sent feeling of urgency to Hunk.

She came out of the bushes and helped the Pavonoans grab weapons and fire.

Hunk sent a vision to her eyes of the lions attacking the main control point. 

She sent back a picture of thirty Galra officers’ dead or close to death.

The battle was quick, charged, and ended quicker than one would think.

The first one anyway, for the previous officers sent for reinforcement who came an hour later. That fight resulted in several deaths, though mostly on the side of the Galra and several injuries on the side of them.

She was protecting a group of pebblings from a few of the Galra when they were hit by a barrage of light. Shay looked to the source of the light and saw her love hefting a large gun, sweaty and powerful. “Shay, that’s the last of them.” He grunted as he turned his gun back in his Bayard.

“You’re safe!” Shay cried happily and rushed to her loves side. “Thank the Balemera, I was scared there for a second!” She lifted him up to her height and he kissed her and the world fell away. 

It was slow, heartfelt, and relieved, comforting in ways that she never thought was possible. The Balmeras embrace couldn’t begin to compare as she felt their feeling circling in their bond. He tasted of iron and sunshine as he licked into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her neck to pull her close.

“Break it up, lovebirds. We have a job to finish.” Shay looked down to see Lance.

She felt irritation rise in her as well as a joke she learned from the green paladin. She grinned at Lance over Hunk’s shoulder and said “If it had not been for the laws of this land I would have hit you.”

Shay heard an echo of laughter from the comms and would have blushed, if she were human. If they hear all of that then they probably heard… oh no now Lance’s comment was warranted.

“Sorry, youre right.” She lowered Hunk to the ground and wandered back to pebblings. She had a job to do and there were wounded Pavonoans to take care of.

As she bandaged a pebbling’s open wound she was asked thousands of questions about Voltron, her home, and Hunk. She answered all of them eventually. She looked at the Pavonoans and felt pain and empathy for them.

Pain for their home.

Empathy for how it was taken and given

Empathy for the strangeness of freedom.

Pain for their children.

Empathy for their wonder

Empathy for their lost innocence.

Pain and Empathy.

She hoped that they would find a better future as a race, like her’s did.

She hoped that this one of the last battles she would have to witness of Voltron.

She hoped Hunk wouldn’t die fighting the Empire.

She hoped she would meet his family one day.

She kept her optimism but it was so hard.

But things like this; a pebbling looking at her with wonder, a kiss of her love, and witty remark from a comrade.

That kept her strong for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i hoped you liked this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!  
> If you want to talk about sweet sweet hunay to me, my tumblr is please_dont_hurt_me


End file.
